Poor and Rich
by Hanazawa Maryam
Summary: Rin adalah seorang siswi miskin yg berhasil masuk sekolah elit Vocaloid dengan beasiswa. Len adalah anak orang kaya yg meminta Rin sebagai guru private nya. Sesaat kemudian, Len menyatakan kalau Rin adalah pacarnya.


**Poor and rich****  
****Poor and rich © Hanazawa Maryam  
Vocaloid bukanlah milik saya  
**

Aku, Rin Kato. Hidupku tidak seperti kalian yang bergelimangan harta. Tapi aku punya semangat. Semangatlah satu-satunya hal yang paling berharga untukku. Semangat tidak dapat dibeli dengan uang. Semangat itu bergelora dalam jiwa. Suatu saat, pasti aku akan bisa merubah hidupku.

"Len"

"Len"

"Len"

"Len"

Itu dia, seorang murid yang paling populer disekolahku. Setiap harinya ia dikerubungi perempuan-perempuan cantik. Dia seorang artis, dan tampan. Wajar saja banyak yang menyukainya,tapi tidak untukku. Bagiku ketampanan dan kekayaan itu semu, itu semua hanya keberuntungan. Sifatnya yang sombong itu membuatku merasa mual.

Aku adalah salah satu murid di sekolah elit di negara ini, Vocaloid Highschool. Semua orang bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa seorang Rin Kato yang ayah ibunya hanya seorang pemulung bisa bersekolah ditempat yang se-elit ini, yang bahkan tidak semua orang kaya bisa memasukinya? Jawabannya hanyalah satu, beasiswa. Kurasa aku cukup beruntung Tuhan memberikanku karunia ini. Aku adalah pemenang olimpiade sains dunia. Selain pintar, suaraku juga tergolong bagus. Mungkin hanya akulah satu-satunya orang yang mendapat beasiswa disekolah ini.

Rin bergegas masuk kekelas. Ia berjalan sangat cepat, hampir seperti berlari. Tanpa sadar, gelang tangan yang ditaruhnya di kantung roknya terjatuh.

"Loh, kemana gelangku?"

Ia meraba-raba seluruh sakunya, mencarinya di laci mejanya, dan mencarinya dalam tas. Hasilnya nihil. Benda itu tidak ketemu. Tampak wajah kecewa di raut mukanya. Benda itu adalah benda kesayangannya. Benda itu adalah kado pertama sekaligus kado terakhir yang dibelikan oleh ayahnya, sebelum akhirnya ia hidup sendirian di muka bumi ini.

Len POV

Aku berjalan dengan santainya, sambil mengamati keadaan sekitar. Aku melihat sebuah gelang jatuh tepat didepan kakiku. Gelang bermotif jeruk. Tunggu, ada tempahan nama di gelang ini. 'Princess Orange'. Princess orange? Konyol sekali pemilik gelang ini. Tapi, gelang ini cukup unik. Kulihat orang disekitarku, sepi. Ya sudahlah, akhirnya aku memilih untuk menyimpan gelang ini.

Aku memasuki kelas. Tampaknya seperti tidak ada yang kehilangan sesuatu. Semuanya tenang dikelas.

Aku duduk di sudut kelas, ditempat paling belakang. Diseberang tempat dudukku adalah si Kato Rin. Selama aku di kelas ini, aku belum pernah sekalipun bertegur sapa. Dia anak yang berprestasi. Banyak anak lelaki yang membicarakannya. Dia cukup manis, hanya saja, ia sangat tertutup. Mungkin saja ia minder karena status sosialnya lebih rendah dibanding kami.

Akhirnya pelajaran usai juga. Jujur saja, aku tak terlalu suka bersekolah. Samar-samar kudengar lantunan melodi yang indah di belakang sekolah. Suara biola. Kuintip siapa yang memainkannya. Aku terperanjat, ternyata Kato-san. Melodinya sangat indah, membuat aku mengawang ke alam mimpi.

Normal POV

"Kagamine-san"

"Kagamine-san"

"Kagamine-san"

Rin mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Len agar terbangun.

"Hmm"

Mata Len terbuka meskipun hanya sedikitPoor and rich part 2

"Ummr, Kato-san?"

"Kau mau tidur sampai kapan?"

"Memangnya ini jam berapa?"

"Entahlah. Sekitar 20 menit setelah bel, sepertinya."

"Hey, kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Len saat melihat Rin yang pergi meninggalkannya.

"Aku mau pergi bekerja." jawab Rin tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kepada Len yang terus memandangnya dari jauh.

"Bekerja?" tanya Len yang penasaran padanya sambil berlari kecil menyusul Rin yang terus saja berjalan.

"Ya, bekerja. Aku ini tidak bergelimangan harta sepertimu, jadi aku harus bekerja."

"Kerja apa?"

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Aku kan hanya tanya."

"Aku jadi guru private."

"Aku juga mau diajari olehmu."

"Kau ini..." Rin mengernyitkan dahinya. Orang disampingnya itu tampak mengganggunya.

"Aku serius."

"Memangnya kau berani bayar aku berapa?"

"Empat kali lipat dari gajimu biasa. Bagaimana? Setuju?"

"Kau ini gila ya? Gaji ku yang sekarang ini sudah cukup besar. Kau mau membayarku empat kali lipat dari gaji ku semula? Lelucon apa ini?"

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku serius. Bagaimana? Deal?"

"Oh, okay. Deal."

Hari yang cerah. Bunga-bunga bermekaran. Burung-burung berkicau dengan indahnya. Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi. Bunga-bunga sakura pun berterbangan disekitar Rin yang sedang berjalan menuju sekolah yang dibanggakan itu. Terdengar bunyi klakson mobil. Mobil itu tepat berhenti disampingnya.

"Kato-san! Ayo naik!"

"Tidak usah" Rin kembali berjalan.

"Ayolah"

"Tidak usah"

"Ayolah"

"Hah! Baiklah"

"Nah, harusnya bilang iya saja daritadi."

"Seharusnya tidak usah mengajakku pergi bersama dengan mobil super mewahmu ini"

"Kau ini, jahat sekali padaku. Aku kan hanya mau berniat baik." sahut Len sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Ya sudah, terimakasih"

"Len!"

"Len!"

"Kyaaa! Len!"

"Len-sama!"

"Len!"

"Len!" Kegaduhan muncul ketika Len tiba di sekolah. Mereka berada di luar mobilnya. Rin yang tak pernah mengalami kejadian seperti ini merasa sangat heran.

"Hey, Kagamine-san, bagaimana kita bisa keluar kalau suasana diluar ramai sekali?"

"Sudah, tenang saja."

Len mencoba membuka pintu mobilnya. Suasana sangat gaduh. Maklum saja, dia adalah pria paling populer di sekolahnya. Semuanya sedikit terkejut melihat Rin yang keluar dari mobil milik Len, tapi suasana masih saja gaduh. Para gadis-gadis itu masih saja meneriaki Len. Len merasa ada yang kurang. Rin! Dia baru menyadari kalau Rin masih dikerumuni para fansnya itu. Ditariknya tangan Rin. Hal ini membuat semua orang kaget.

"Mari ku perkenalkan. Ini Kato Rin, pacarku." seru Len sambil memegang pundak Rin.

"Apa? Kau ini..."

tada tada tada tadaaaaaaaa!

Chapter 1 selesai!

Huah, Maryam semangat banget nge-buat fanfict ini XD

ayo ayo, kasih saran buat Maryam!

Terimakasih buat kalian yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfict yang tidak menarik ini. Maryam jadi terharu *ngambil tissu

yo yo, Ripiew ripiew, di ripiew yaaaaa XDDDDDD


End file.
